Dior
Christian Dior S. A. (French pronunciation: djɔːʁ; 21 January 1905 – 23 October 1957) was a French fashion designer, known as the founder of one of the world's top fashion houses owned by Groupe Arnault. Accessories Sunglasses Dior - Glossy 1 oversize acetate sunglasses.jpeg|''Glossy 1'' 3-0-08 Out in Miami 002.jpg|(2008) 3-27-08 Julio Kamara 001.jpg|Julio Kamara (Mar 27, 2008) Dior - White Glossy 1 sunglasses.jpg 08-03-28 NYC.jpg|(Mar 28, 2008) Dior - Josephine sunglasses.jpg|''Josephine'' 4-21-09 Leaving Blakes Hotel 002.jpg|(Apr 21, 2009) 8-22-09 Fame Ball V Festival 003.jpg|(Aug 22, 2009) 9-28-09 TFBT at Landmark Theater in Richmond 001.jpg|(Sep 28, 2009) Christian Dior 2006 Sunglasses.jpg|''2030 color 80'' 11-06-08 Arriving Schloss Bensberg Hotel.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 005.jpg|(Oct 15, 2011) 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Christian Dior D01 Vintage Sunglasses.jpg|''D 01'' 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 002.jpg|Craig Greenhill (Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Telegraph 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Dior - 2918.jpg|''2918'' 2-26-12 The Girl and the Fig.jpg|(Feb 26, 2012) 5-23-12 Leaving Calypso Show 001.jpg|(May 23, 2012) 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 008.png|MTV (Apr 2, 2014) Christian Dior - 2446 sunglasses.jpg|''2446'' GagaSeoul5.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 010.jpg|(Apr 26, 2012) 5-21-12 Arriving at Mall of Asia Arena 001.jpg|(May 21, 2012) Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At O2 World, Berlin (4).jpg|(Sep 20, 2012) Dior - So Electric sunglasses.jpg|''So Electric 1'' 6-7-15 Leaving a Yoga Studio in London 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2015) Dior - Monsieur D62 Optyl Austria sunglasses.jpg|''Monsieur D62'' 7-2-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket 002.jpg|(Jul 2, 2017) Dior - Diorgaia 0T5 i7.jpg|''Diorgaia'' 11-2-17 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2017) 11-2-17 SnapChat 003.jpg Rare 0-0-10 With fans 001.jpg|(Sept 4, 2010) 9-13-10 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg|(Sept 13, 2010) 5-14-11 MSN UK 001.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|1 (Jul 8, 2011) 7-11-11 Arriving Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Dior - Rose enamel oversized sunglasses.jpg|Collab w/ Tura 5-2-12 Leaving Ritz Carlton 001.jpg|(May 2, 2012) 5-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 7, 2012) #Gaga mistakenly posted via Tumblr that these sunglasses are from Jean Paul Gaultier, but are vintage Christian Dior. Jewelry Dior rings.jpeg 2016-03-05.png|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Dior - Jade and diamond skull ring.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 032.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) Hats Dior Homme - The Wanderer.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 002.jpg|(Nov 3, 2013) Ready-to-wear (RTW) Collections Spring/Summer 2006 Menswear Collection *Hedi Slimane for Dior. Hedi Slimane x Dior Homme - SS06C 001.png May 17, 2010 001.png|(May 17, 2010) Night Makers13.jpg|(Jun 25, 2010) Hedi Slimane x Dior Homme - SS06C.jpg 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Nov 21, 2015) 11-21-15 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg Spring/Summer 2008 Collection Christian Dior Spring 2008 Trousers.jpg Love Game Fashion 6.jpg|"LoveGame" (2009) Fall 2008 Collection Dior - Fall 2008.jpg 8-8-12 Going to Giorgio Armani 003.jpg|(Aug 8, 2012) Spring/Summer 2010 Collection Christian Dior Spring 2010 Lace Dress.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 039_final.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) Fall/Winter 2010 Menswear Collection Jo Calderone 03.jpg|Nick Knight (Jun 25, 2010) Haute Couture Collections Fall/Winter 2010 Collection 00300m.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2018 Collection Dior - Fall-Winter 2018 HC Collection.jpg Dior - Sweet-D slingback pump nude patent calfskin leather.jpg 11-8-18 SAG-AFTRA Red Carpet 002.jpg|(Nov 8, 2018) Spring/Summer 2019 Collection Dior - SS19HC Collection.jpg 1-27-19 Silver carpet at 25th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards at Shrine Auditorium in LA 001.jpg|(Jan 28, 2019) 2008 Resort Collection Dior - Silk leopard green top.jpg Dior - Resort 2008 Collection 002.jpg 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 013.jpg|Katherine Wolkoff (Jun 4, 2007) Vintage Collections 7-26-10 At St. Regis Hotel in Houston 001.jpg|(Jul 26, 2010) Dior - Vintage fur coat.png 10-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2015) 0-00-16 Collier Schorr 004.jpg|1 Collier Schorr (Aug 19, 2016) #Silk robe. Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears jacket by Dior for the 2009 American Music Award Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories